vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuki Kuran
Yuuki Cross (黒主 優姫, Kurosu Yūki) was born as Yuuki Kuran (玖蘭 優姫, Kuran Yūki) on March 29th, and is the adoptive daughter of the headmaster of Cross Academy. Yuki was a first year student at Cross Academy and a Prefect/Guardian. Yuki carries the anti-vampire weapon, Artemis. Towards the climax of the second arc, Yuki is revealed to be a Pureblood Vampire, and a member of the Kuran family and Kaname's younger sister. Yuki is also known as the youngest of all Purebloods. Character outline She was described by the Day Class boys as being stupid; 152cm (4'11") but one who eats well and considered pretty by few. Including Hanabusa Aido, who took the time to ask her fellow boy classmates, which indicates that he agrees. Prior to her awakening, Yuuki has the same calm and unnatural beauty of all Purebloods. When Yuuki confronts her uncle, Rido Kuran directly recognises Juri Kuran in Yuuki. Personality Yuuki is generally a cheerful and comedic girl. She is considered as a poor student because she falls asleep in class, reason being she stays up all night monitoring the school grounds and night students. She exhibits a strong attachment to her few close friends. Her indecisive nature and reticence can be attributed to her insecurity regarding her missing history. Prior to becoming a vampire, she had a fear of vampires which meant she rarely left the Cross Academy grounds on her own, because of the attack. She always maintained that Kaname was different to the other vampires until she witnessed him biting Ruka, but she refused to allow it to change her love for him. It did however, cause a distance between the two and revive her old fear of vampires. Yuuki doesn't like to reveal her fears and wears a smile over her face instead. She is intensely protective over Zero. Following her re-awakening as a pureblood, Yuki shed the fears she once retained, but her personality has not changed much and when a situation asks, she can put in an authoritative face as is expected for a pureblood princess. Yuki's overwhelming fault is the tendency to burden herself with guilt over her ignorance when she learns the sufferings of other characters that they have kept secret. Hino Matsuri described Yuki as the character who possesses her justice side. She acknowledges that Yuki is the healing and soothing character in the story. Background Yuki was approximately 5 years old when Rido Kuran attacked the Kuran family seeking to take Yuki. To protect her daughter, Juri sacrificed herself to seal Yuki's vampire side and erased her daughter's memory. Yuki's first memory is that of Kaname saving her from a vampire. Yuki grew up as a human in the care of Kaien Cross, who also adopted her. Kaname stayed as a presence in Yuki's life whom she constantly looked forward to seeing and missed leaving, falling in love with him. Yuki, as a child, had troubled nightmares nightly until Zero Kiryu joined their household and Yuki formed a strong attachment to the boy. Yuki's relationship with Kaname became distant after she witnessed his vampire nature as he fed on a vampire classmate and also as a human, Yuki believed she had no chance with Kaname and began to distance herself from him, but her admiration and longing for him remained and chose to believe that his interest in her was the result of seeing her as a pet or similar. Relationships 'Kaname Kuran' : See Main Article: Yuki & Kaname Kaname and Yuki have a complex relationship. To Yuki, Kaname was her brother, fiance, senpai and finally her ancestor. Kaname has meant so much to her. He saved her from a Level E when she was young. Kaname had spent the past 10 years watching Yuki and ensuring her safety and innocence above all else, however Kaname had to change Yuki back into a pureblood vampire when Rido returns to the school. Yuki leaves the school with Kaname and lives with him as his lover at their family home. 'Zero Kiryu' : See Main Article: Yuki & Zero Zero becomes Yuki's childhood friend when he goes to live with Kaien at age 11. After Yuki discovers he is a vampire and needs blood, she pledges to help him and keep him from running away. Zero cares about Yuki a lot and craves her blood. They part ways after Yuki is reawakened as a pureblood vampire and they defeat Rido together, but Zero declares they are enemies and vows to kill her the next time he sees her. A year later, he meets up with Yuki and saves her from another vampire, he vows that he will kill her if she breaks the rules. Sayori Wakaba Sayori Wakaba is Yuki's best friend and often times she call her Yori-chan. Yori often worries about Yuki and her duties, telling her she needs to rest and jokes about her being a vampire. Yori knows that Zero has feelings for Yuki and ask her about them but Yuki most of the time has no idea what she's talking about. When Yuki is reawakened as a vampire and vanishes for several days, Yori is worried and tells Yuki that no matter what they will always be best friends. Plot Overview :Main Article: ''[[Plot Summary for Yuki Cross|''Plot Summary for Yuki Cross]] Yuki discovers that Zero has awakened as a vampire and is struggling with his blood lust, so she allows him to secretly feed on her blood. Yuki promises to be his ally and that she will kill him if he becomes a level E vampire. When Shizuka Hio offers to save Zero at the price of Yuki's humanity, Yuki agrees, though is stopped by Zero. When Yuki's memories begin to resurface, Kaname bites Yuki to reawaken and reveals her true nature as Yuki Kuran, a pureblood princess. Upon sensing Rido at the school, she resolves to fight Rido and together with Zero, she kills Rido, but Zero tells Yuki he intends to kill all purebloods including her and Yuki counters that she will always run to keep him alive. After a year of struggling with bloodlust, she admits to Kaname that she has a partial bond to Zero in her heart, but requests to stay by Kaname's side regardless. Following the murder of a vampire at the peace ball, Yuki vows to kill any pureblood intending suicide, to prevent the sacrifice of others. Yuki is saved by Zero after she is injured by another pureblood and Zero takes her to a Hunter safehouse, but Yuki almost bites Zero after she regains consciousness and so she runs off. Kaname finally reveals that he is not her brother, but the Kuran ancestor re-awakened. After Yuki awakens she asks Kaname if they can start over again and he agrees. Trivia *Yuki's last name, Kurosu is the Japanese pronounciation of the English word "cross." However, kanji has a different meaning, kuro meas "black" and su means "master": "black master." The kanji of her real surname Kuran, is a combination of the old fashioned way of writing ku, meaning "nine," and ran, meaning "orchid": "nine orchids". Yūki is a combination of yuu, meaning "tender" or "kind", and ki, meaning "princess". Interestingly enough another meaning of "yuuki" ( ゆうき, yūki) is "courage", where as yuki can also mean (勇気, yuki) "snow" as well. * Officially romanized as "Yuki" in Viz media publications and Chuang yi publications. Fan translations usually use "Yuuki". *Kaien knows Yuki's name beforehand, he says to Yuki that Kaname told him that all girls are princesses and thus will name her Yuki and she is Kaien's 'gentle princess.' Gallery 243167.jpg 459662.jpg Image:Yuuki credits Season 1.jpg Image:23550.jpg Image:Yuki31.jpg Image:0a51d99faf8752dd998871dc1f2f24bc122.jpg Image:3226146096 224f568bb2.jpg Minitokyo.Vampire.Knight.Wallpapers 419139.jpg Minitokyo.Vampire.Knight.Wallpapers 390242.jpg Cant Escape My Fate.jpg Vampire Knight - Yuuki in Monochrome Colour.jpg In The Dark Forest.jpg Minitokyo.Vampire.Knight.Wallpapers 350192.jpg My Crimson Night.jpg yuu3.jpg 230073-20081201100311.jpg See Also *[[Yuki & Kaname|'Yuki and Kaname']] *[[Yuki & Zero|'Yuki and Zero']] Cross,Yuki Cross,Yuki Cross,Yuki Cross,Yuki Cross,Yuki Cross,Yuki